


Bae

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Prompto fluff.





	Bae

**Author's Note:**

> The song is ["Come Get It Bae" by Pharrell Williams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfGMj10wOzg).

The song rang out from the jukebox, full of sassy guitar riffs and handclaps. Prompto pulled at your hand to get you out of the booth. You resisted, still feeling cranky and exhausted. You laughed when he started to lip-sync to the song and curled his finger at you, and your tension dissipated. You slid sideways and grabbed his hand.

Steady blue eyes held your own as he pulled you close, swaying playfully. You laughed again and pressed your forehead to his, letting your hair fall forward around you both.

“Love ya babe.”

“Love you too, Prom.”

He closed his eyes and breathed you in. You felt his warm hand slide around the small of your back as your hips lowered together, turning your playful dance into much more of a grind. Your eyes darted over to the guy behind the counter. He was shaking his head and laughing as he wiped his cloth back and forth. It felt good to just be “those crazy kids” for a moment.

Prompto captured your lips with a kiss, and as the kiss deepened you realized you probably shouldn’t put on a performance right there.

You put your hands on either side of his face and kissed the freckles on his nose. When he moved in for more, you dodged him and made him chase you.

You strutted out to the beat of the music with one hand lifted overhead, and the two of you scurried over to the motel to finish the song.


End file.
